Understanding Sex
by Durgas Dragon
Summary: Gaara didn't understand sex. Don't expect to find anything explicit here, because there isn't.


**Understanding Sex**

_**Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto's **_**Naruto**_** and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece**_

_**Summery: Gaara didn't understand sex.**_

_**Author's Note: Possible out-of-characterness**_

_**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed**_

_**Published: 19 February 2008**_

_**Rating: T**_

**Gaara didn't understand sex. He understood the need for reproduction and he knew the mechanics of it, but he didn't understand why people were so crazy about it.**

**He also didn't understand the faces made, he didn't understand the attraction—it was messy, invasive, and left you **_**very**_** vulnerable—and he didn't know why people would want to do the act with others. And he most certainly didn't understand the need for foreplay or kissing.**

**That is, he didn't understand any of it until Rock Lee burst into his neatly ordered world.**

**When Lee kissed him the first time, he didn't know what to do—kissing, apparently, required some level of skill—but he found that he wasn't opposed to the idea of getting ****another one from Lee. This said nothing for the strange coiling heat that wrapped itself around his gastric system and the swirling of sand in his gourd when Lee carefully licked behind his teeth.**

**Unfamiliar with the sensations, Gaara retreated to see if he could analyse things and figure out what to do next, but he found himself thinking about Lee. He thought about Lee more than normal and the thoughts themselves were strange.**

**He had buried himself deep in Suna's library to see if the feeling and thoughts were a result of a jutsu—not that Lee could have cast it—or if it was of those 'biological' reasons that Kankuro occasionally joked about when Lee disrupted him again. The loud ninja deafeningly announced that while expending his Vast Knowledge Base was a Youthful and Noble Goal, Gaara shouldn't forget to Exercise his body as well—a Youthful and Healthy ****Body meant that the mind was Healthy and Youthful.**

**Gaara didn't understand some of Lee's logic, but he let himself be dragged down to the training fields to spar with Lee—though it seemed that he was doing less of that and more of watching Lee's very fit and athletic body as it moved.**

**It didn't help at the end of Lee's little session, he had given Gaara the Good Guy pose, thanked Gaara enthusiastically for the fight, and then kissed Gaara again.**

**Gaara found he wasn't satisfied, not with just one. Not after he had spent the entire afternoon watching Lee sweaty and fighting and shirtless. Before he really knew what he was doing, he was pulling Lee back and kissing the ninja again. And again. And again.**

**And**** then kissing wasn't…Gaara didn't know what kissing wasn't anymore, but he knew that there needed to be something else. He pulled back, frustrated with his lack of knowledge on the subject and resolving that he would ask Kankuro about this since the librarians hadn't been much help.**

**Lee looked…good, Gaara finally decided, with his cheeks pink, mouth swollen, and skin ****slick. A strange possessive **_**want**_** rolled over the Kazekage and he fought the urges to envelop Lee in his sand so he could possess the Leaf Ninja.**

**Deciding such urges were probably not for the best, Gaara returned to the library. This time, he was going to get answers.**** Hauling some of the books he had found, he went in search of his brother.**

**Kankuro turned a funny shade of green when Gaara posed his first question****, and then called for their sister in a strangled voice.**

**Temari's face had taken on an interesting twitch by the end of the first question, but she pulled herself together. She clocked Kankuro and told him that—being the one with the right bits and hormones—he would answer ALL of Gaara's questions and she'd catch up with them later.**

**Kankuro looked like he was torn between wanting to cry and wanting to rip his ears out as Temari slammed the door shut behind her.**

**He tried to institutionalise himself after the discussion and threw a fit when all Gaara would grant him was a therapy session once a week.**

**Lee showed up holding a green bag (filled to the brim with little chocolate heart) in the middle of the tantrum that Kankuro was throwing, and Gaara watched with interest how quickly his brother's face changed and how ****speedily his brother left the room.**

**Lee—being Lee—appeared completely unfazed by this and insisted that the bag was a Youthful Gift for Gaara to represent the Growing Bonds of Love between them.**

**Gaara didn't understand it, but since it meant that Lee's mouth now had the bittersweet remnants of the chocolate lingering in it, he decided he'd worry about it later.**** It wasn't worth wasting the brain cells on when Lee's noises went from surprised to deep and private.**

**Lee managed to wrench his mouth away only long enough to huskily suggest that they not do this—whatever **_**this**_** was—on the Kazekage's desk. Gaara agreed and pulled Lee's mouth back, burying one hand in Lee's sleek hair and the other in the corded shoulder muscles.**

**He found himself tugging on Lee, trying to pull the Taijutsu master closer.**** He didn't know why closer was better, only that it was. Closer meant—**

_**OH**_

**Gaara's brain stopped working.**

**Closer meant that Lee could do **_**that**_

**And that he could do it more than once, too.**

**Vaguely, he heard Kankuro telling someone on the other side of the door that they'd be better off coming by later****. Whoever it was, they didn't listen because the door swung open and they barged in, sentences falling flat as Lee tried to scramble backwards in embarrassment.**

**Gaara tightened his grip on Lee and didn't let him pull away. He was starting to unravel what 'something else' ****entailed and that meant Lee wasn't going to **_**anywhere**_**, even if that led to him using his sand to make sure of that fact.**

**He glared at Temari and the two jounins that were behind her. Temari kept opening and closing her mouth and the other shinobis were looking anywhere **_**but**_** at him. Darkly, he informed them that he was busy and they should leave, **_**now**_

**The two jounin wet themselves at the tone of Gaara's voice and promptly teleported the hell out of there.**

**Temari—who was made of slightly stronger stuff—had the gall to not to leave immediately. She had shut her eyes and made the request that Gaara didn't have 'make-out sessions' in his office during regular hours. She also told Lee that she and Kankuro—who was yelling from the lobby that he'd had **_**enough**_**damage done to his psyche to last him three life times and didn't want any more—needed to have a word with him later.**

**Gaara was officially tired of people not leaving**** when he told them to. Using a little bit of sand, he pushed Temari out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.**

**Lee's face was still red and he didn't immediately return to what he had been doing before they were interrupted. Frustrated, Gaara pulled Lee's mouth back down and kissed him. He broke the kiss only long enough to order Lee to do **_**that**_** again. He wanted that feeling back and he wanted it back **_**now**_

**Lee looked down at Gaara, face changing from the red of embarrassment to the pink of arousal and finally said breathlessly that if Gaara wanted more, they had to go somewhere private and where they wouldn't be interrupted.**

**Gaara didn't hesitate. He pulled Lee closer again and transported them to his room, The sooner they did what Lee wanted, the sooner he could start understanding the mystery behind sex and these feelings that Lee was causing to rise and swell within him.**

**Later, when he was lying bonelessly next to the Leaf Ninja and feeling strangely like he was glowing, Gaara reflected back to the power of the pleasure he experienced. It didn't seem possible to feel—and still feel—that…**_**good**_**. The bliss almost made the messy invasiveness and vulnerability of sex **_**worth**_** it, which made absolutely no sense.**

**Gaara still didn't understand it—in fact, he almost felt that he had more questions now than he did before, such as did this happen every time? Was it okay for him to be so…vulnerable? Why was such defencelessness being rewarded with such wonderful feelings? Would Lee do this again?**

**Perhaps, he reflected slowly as he burrowed deeper into Lee's strong embrace, it wasn't something that he was supposed to understand, after all.**

_**x Fin x**_


End file.
